


Girlfriends

by Yohao88



Category: Free!
Genre: Hints of heterosexual relationships, Hints of heterosexual sex, M/M, Questioning Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohao88/pseuds/Yohao88
Summary: If your girlfriend thinks she knows you better than you do, she may not be completely wrong, sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day, happy kids were running all over the crowded amusement park, so full of people during summer holidays that it was a miracle if they could go in. The ferris wheel behind him, which they rode just a bit less than an hour ago, was quietly showing a wonderful view to its passengers for the millionth time, while he was waiting for some kind of signal that could tell him what to do now.

They were there on a date. It seemed kind of fine, despite all the discussions they went through in the last period. Yet now he was left there alone like an idiot. He didn’t really know what to think, exactly. Or what to do. Maybe he wasn’t fit for such a thing.

He checked his phone again. Nothing.

Another glance at the ferris wheel. Who said that thing was supposed to be romantic? Was it? Well, the view was nice, at least.

With a bored sigh, Haru turned once more towards the ground under his feet, only to see a pair of familiar red sneakers stopping in front of him. Looking up, he saw Rin, finally back from who knows where. His face, as well as his hair and part of his sporty black shirt were drenched in… water or maybe some kind of drink, hard to tell. There was a vague hint of lemon. Ok, that was a drink.

When their eyes met, Rin simply shrugged, with a resigned grin and a self-explanatory “Let’s go home”. Haru stood up with a lazy “Ok…”, following him towards the exit.

The state he came back in was enough to tell what happened. After all, he knew it was just a matter of days, probably. And for such a stupid reason! He couldn’t get it.

They had been in a relationship for… almost a year, by now. It all started a while after entering college. As Rin said, they had nothing to lose, so they just… tried. He wasn’t cut for that kind of thing, so it took some help from Rin to actually accept all those attentions. It really wasn’t that bad, in the end. Those two girls in the swimming team really were into them, after all.

He didn’t dislike it. They were both very sweet and energetic, good swimmers, best friends from a nearby college. They met during a competition and got to know them better every time they could swim together, including joint practices. It took only two or three months to start dating and he took good care of her, or at least he did his best. No problems at all for another six months, or so it seemed.

His girlfriend started then to complain about… senseless reasons? He really couldn’t wrap his head around it. They would often go on double dates with Rin and his girlfriend and he thought it was kind of fun. Yet she looked really upset in many occasions, like that couple of times they went to the cinema and both she and her friend got angry because he and Rin sat next to each other and kept talking about the movie, or that other time when Rin came back from a two months trip to Australia, where he had a training camp, just because _“You looked so happy to see him again”_ or _“He hugged you with a big smile even before greeting his own girlfriend. That was really insensitive”_. No, he couldn’t get it.

He surely wasn’t an expert, since the only female friend he ever had was Gou, or her friend Chigusa at most, but…

Well, _that_ was one big hug – Rin almost jumped on him, making him swirl on the spot – so maybe she had a right to be a little jealous. Still…

That kind of things slowly started to pile up, both on his part and on Rin’s. He had a gut feeling that this double date at the amusement park was going to be their last. At least _his_ last, but when he saw Rin coming back drenched in soda, he quickly understood what must have happened after he was dragged away by a quite angry lady. All because he and Rin agreed to get on that ferris wheel all the four of them together, instead of splitting into pairings. Or because they went on a couple of attractions – maybe more than two, actually – together, or because the week before they went to the movies without telling them – should have they? – or because they would spend so much time together in general and other stupid things like those.

At least, he came out of all this mess dry.

“I really don’t get it”, Haru pouted, putting down the menu after ordering his drink.

They went to a pub, later that evening, after having a proper shower, to _“drink over their break-ups”,_ as an apparently not that sorry Rin wanted. Surprisingly, a super romantic like him wasn’t so affected by what had just happened to his love life.

“Leave it be”, Rin replied, stretching his arms up before crossing them on the counter. “You had to expect it,” he added with a big, malicious grin.

Haru glared at him. “Look who’s talking.”

“What happened after we left you alone?”

“The same thing that happened to you when a certain someone poured her can of soda on your head.”

“It was a paper glass and she threw it at my face,” Rin specified. “At least you skipped the soda part.”

“She said _‘my eyes wouldn’t shine as brightly as they shine when we_ – you and I – _are together’_.”

Rin put a hand behind his head, troubled. “Uh, this is awkward.”

“Why?”

“Well… My girlfriend broke up with me more or less for the same reason.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, perplexed, then they laughed, amused.

“This is awkward indeed,” Haru repeated.

“Isn’t it?” Rin giggled. “We should stop being this obsessed.”

“As long as you go on swimming, I can't help it,” Haru pouted, embarrassed.

Even Rin scratched his cheek, surprised and uneasy. “Hearing _you_ saying such a thing sounds even more awkward.”

“Oi, you are the one who keeps blabbering about rivals and teammates.”

“Pfft! Right!” Rin chuckled, thanking the bartender with a look for his drink. “Let's keep sticking together. Who cares about girlfriends?”

“Haha! Yeah…” Haru replied, grabbing his cocktail.

Rin raised his glass, with a broad smile. “A toast to our newly re-acquired single status!”

And with the ding from their glasses rising above the noisy music in the pub, their relationships were officially over.

They went out of there only late at night, despite Haru being not so fond of such loud places. It somehow felt like the perfect way to say goodbye to that strange period in their lives. Their first relationship had really been something to remember. And he wasn’t so eager to try a second one very soon.

“Aaaah! The time spent with you is always the best!”

Rin, who was a somewhat lighter drinker than Haru, was now happily using a lamp post to turn around and look at his friend behind him, while they walked towards home.

Haru pouted, blushing a bit. “That sounds embarrassing. I can’t blame our girlf-- ex’s, if you say things like that.”

Putting his hands in his pockets, he reached his tipsy companion, walking by his side.

“Anyway, I feel the same,” he replied, with a little smile.

Rin giggled happily, following him to Iwatobi station, where they would have parted ways after that long, crazy day.

***

During the following weeks, things got awkward indeed, anyway. Breaking up with someone you had to meet so often, even professionally speaking, was tough. Joint practices became a really unpleasant matter. Guilt made its way through and Haru and Rin ended up feeling so beaten up by those girls’ offended looks that they did their best not to interact at all whenever the four of them were in the same room. They even got scolded by all their teammates, because things felt weird for both the whole teams, in the end. Getting in a relationship with someone from the same environment was a really bad idea, apparently.

“I hope they cool down soon.” Rin flopped on the bench in the locker room, his face in his hands and a disgruntled sigh. “I can still feel the murderous intent, even if I don’t even talk to you anymore.”

Haru sighed resigned. Rin was really stressed because of all that. He hated making someone feel bad. That was sweet of him, but really useless, overall speaking, in their situation.

“They will get over it. Don’t take it too much at heart.”

“How can you be so relaxed?”

“If I tell you it wasn’t meant to be, will you feel better?”

“What?”

“You know, _romantic_ tales don’t always go well,” Haru sarcastically said, emphasizing Rin’s favorite adjective. “Or something like that.”

Rin glared at him. “Shut up, jerk.”

“Wanna come to my place, later? I’ll make you tea, so you can relax.”

Rin scoffed at his ironic tone, but gladly accepted the invitation and, after trainings, he followed Haru home under a cloudy early September sky.

“Do you think it’s gonna rain?” Rin asked, looking out of the veranda once at the Nanase’s place.

“They say it won’t. It may be sunny, in a bit.”

“It’s typhoon season, after all.”

Haru brought two cups of tea in his living room. “Well, I hope not today, or you’ll have to stay over.”

“Thanks for loving me so much,” was the sarcastic and offended reply.

“Shut up. Your girlfriend may hear you.”

“Idiot.”

Sitting on the porch, they quietly sipped their green tea side by side, under the sun that actually made its way through the clouds after some minutes.

“Don’t let her bother you so much,” Haru sighed, noticing Rin’s pensive expression.

“What can I do if I’m sorry?” the redhead grumbled.

“That won’t change things. If she loved you, she wouldn’t have dumped you for such a stupid reason.”

“You are really insensitive.”

“I’m just over it.” Another sip. “Not like a _certain romantic_.”

Rin hit him with his elbow, emptying then his cup, but said nothing more. The conversation was becoming too serious for him. Talking about love with Haru always weirded him out a little, somehow.

“I bet you did nothing with her,” he said, to defuse that unpleasant mood. Then he grinned, provokingly. “No wonder she dumped you.”

Haru sighed resigned in front of such a cliché topic. He considered dropping it immediately, not even bothering to answer, but he somehow felt the need to, together with an odd feeling in his stomach and his face warming up a little bit.

“I did,” he mumbled, uncomfortable, not even looking at Rin.

Rin blinked surprised.

Noticing it, Haru shrugged. “She wanted to.”

His friend chuckled, amused. “I can hardly picture you going for it.”

“Shut up,” was the embarrassed reply.

They both stayed in silence for a bit.

“How… was it?” Rin asked, in the end, surrendering to the will to know more.

Haru thought about it for a few seconds, before going for a plain “Nice.”

“Just nice?”

The black-haired pouted embarrassed.

Rin giggled again. “No wonder she wanted to break up, if you had this attitude.”

“Then what about you?”

“UH?!”

Rin violently blushed and Haru stared at him waiting for a reply till he turned away, incredibly red.

“N-no comment.”

“Oi, it's not fair.”

Rin snorted and Haru let him be till the will to make fun of him won over letting that awkward conversation end.

“Are you trying to tell me you two did nothing?”

That made Rin glare at him in an instant.

“We did, dammit!” he exclaimed, possibly blushing even more, before pouting and turning again. “It's embarrassing.”

“Then don't ask me.”

“Tsk!”

Some little drops of water started to fall on the garden despite the sun shining bright. They stared at them, conscious their chat wasn’t over yet.

“And how was it?” Haru asked, in fact, after a while.

Rin blushed again, opened his mouth to protest, just to put up another grumpy face. “No comment.”

“Oi!”

With that, the topic was definitely dropped, at last. Talking about sex, the two of them, was something that felt indeed really weird. They had never talked about things like that, before. Was it something guys do, when they have a girlfriend? Wanting to know how the other felt was strange. Was that another challenge, like knowing who the best in bed was? Did they really care so little about those girls, after all?

Haru looked up at the sky turning greyer again. “Could you say you were in love?”

Rin looked at him, before thinking as much as he could, observing the bushes surrounding the garden. “Well… I _did_ liked her.”

An unsaid _“but…”_ was left hanging in the air and the fact there was one was taken for granted. What may have followed was a mystery for the both of them, though.

After that, the mood darkened a bit, so Rin felt the need to remedy.

“Don’t get sad on me, now. You were the one who offered to cheer me up!”

“I’m not sa--Oi!!”

Realizing too late what Rin was about to do, Haru uselessly tried to slip away as his friend jumped on him, tickling him without mercy.

“You are free again! Don’t tell me you want another girlfriend, now!”

“I don’t-- Wai--! Stop!”

Haru’s attempts to protest were suffocated by his laughter and he was so busy trying to stop Rin that he couldn’t even wipe his tears. On his part, Rin was having quite some fun, enjoying it a lot whenever he could make Haru laugh - and maybe bother him - like that.

“Oi, Rin! S-seriously… stop!!”

That said, Haru dragged Rin down grabbing his shirt. That made the cup next to him fall on the wood and the noise broke the carefree and funny atmosphere around them, leaving space to something… indefinable.

The both of them panting, Haru lying on the floor, Rin’s T-shirt still in his catch, his fists as the only barrier between their chests, barely aided by Rin’s hands at his head’s sides. Their noses were almost touching, their faces were still decorated by a smile, that, however, kind of froze right there, more and more as the realization they were so incredibly close passed through.

Was it the chat they just had? Was it the break up and everything that followed? They had no clue, but the air between them was quickly getting filled with very strange… _desires_. They could feel, hear and see each other swallow, maybe hoping to swallow whatever was going on too. That lucidity somehow made things even worse. Little by little, they became conscious of their breath so close to the other’s skin, of their eyes getting indulging glimpses of their lips, so quick they had the pretentious luxury of wondering if they were imagining it. Then their expressions, slowly turning into something that looked like terror.

When Rin’s uneasiness increased so much he came back to his senses enough to move a little bit, the totality of how close they were, of him still lying between Haru’s legs, of their bodies that felt incredibly hot, of their faces just a few centimeters apart and most of all of what surely crossed their minds at least for a second hit them both very hard.

In utter panic, Rin stood up, running out of the house with just a shaky “I-I have to go!” as a greeting.

The day that followed was probably the most stressful of their whole life, starting from a night spent staring into space, as if answers could appear on the ceiling at any moment. They hardly spoke to each other, to their team’s confusion, and they would have thanked the fact that the day after was a Sunday, if not for the fact that their friends decided to go to the pool all together, as always.

Trying not to forfeit ended up in them meeting in the locker room, turning incredibly red as they made eye contact, so much Sousuke asked perplexed to Rin if he was feeling well. The guy just answered with an “Actually no,” before running home, leaving Haru and his scorching hot face hidden under a towel. Having to bear his mom and Gou’s confused reactions was far better than spending even just another second near his favorite teammate.

What was even going on, now? If _that_ was the reason why they got dumped, if their girlfriends could see something that apparently hid in plain light like that while they couldn’t… well, that was going to be really hilarious.

Plopping on the bed, Rin crossed his arms on his face, trying to ignore his racing heart. Could a random chat about sex even do such a thing? Were they imagining everything? Or maybe just him, since he wasn’t completely sure that Haru was just as uncomfortable. He might have imagined that too.

Sure thing, his body was still pulsing, still heating up, weirdly burning with – yes – tremendous desire since that infamous afternoon. He had never felt such a physical attraction to someone before, not to talk about the dreams and what he… well… was _forced_ to do after he went home that day. Better not to think about that or he would have had to do it again.

_Because of Haru._

That was something.

Where were those feelings, before they started dating two girls? He was scared to death, now, but he was also burning with curiosity. Was Haru too? He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He couldn’t admit he _hoped_ he was.

He also couldn’t resist any longer, so he just stood up to lock the door to his bedroom, a little taken aback by his legs hardly keeping him up, the hindrance in his underwear making everything worse. Really, all that was a jump into a hot pit.

The following days went on a little bit better. It was crystal clear they did their best to act as if nothing happened. Maybe it was just a weird phase. A shock after their first break up. They just had to cool down completely. Also new girls. They needed to meet new girls. Why the heck no one had a crush on them, when needed?

An irritated lament came out of Rin’s mouth, while he tried to delete from his mind the dream that made him wake up with a nice, good morning wood that day. He had dreams about Haru before, quite often, to say the truth, but not _this_ kind. Or… not so many. How long was he supposed to wait for them to be gone? Was Haru having them too?

Violently shaking his head, he slapped his cheeks, before going out of his room to have breakfast after getting dressed. He wanted his old relationship with Haru back a.s.a.p., immediately, if possible. He couldn’t stand having such feelings inside him. He wanted peace. He wanted a cool friendship. He wanted someone whom he could talk about his lovable girlfriend with. He wanted his Haru back. _His_ , not the one that was suddenly making his heart go crazy, his stomach shrink like dried seaweed and his lower body act funny.

He found Haru sexy? Actually _terrifyingly sexy_? That was nonsense!

Those feelings could go to waste. They could rot in hell, for all he cared. Just a little more patience and his normal life could start again for sure.

Yet the voice asking, screaming in his head couldn’t leave him alone, couldn’t stop begging him to _use_ that curiosity, before it was gone, or he would have regretted it forever. Was it right? Was it not? At a certain point, knowing what was right became really futile, if not harmful.

All he knew was that he found himself running to Haru’s place on a Friday evening, because he couldn’t stand his body burning like that anymore. The rain was pouring, probably a typhoon was on its way, but that was only perfect to keep him cool for a while.

What he wanted to do exactly, he didn’t know.

Or he did?

Something around his lower body was telling him that focusing on something other than the fresh water falling on him was a bad idea, unless he wanted to arrive at Haru’s place in really embarrassing conditions.

The staircase, then the door and the bell. His mind was completely empty till those last steps.

Then the door opened, Haru’s confused face behind it.

“Rin, what…”

Finding a completely drenched Rin on the doorstep without any notice was surely a big source of questions, the answers for were worth considering maybe at least for a moment.

Rin came in as if that was the most normal situation in the world.

“Yo,” was the only thing he could say, while he shut out that part of his mind that was still willing to think more carefully about it all.

Without even waiting for Haru or himself to take off the shoes, he circled Haru’s waist as he pinned him to the wall in the entry way and in a second they were kissing. An ardent kiss, with hands running on their backs, arms holding so tight nothing could have passed between them, tongues twisting in a sensual dance and lips hoping to devour even the other’s soul, if they only could.

Rin could feel his wet clothes tangling to his skin and soaking Haru’s softly scented and probably just washed shirt too. His friend, though, didn’t seem to mind, considering how he was squeezing his tank top so much that water was now dripping onto his bare back.

A part of him was ready to be kicked away by Haru. The other part wasn't even surprised, didn't even question the fact that Haru, instead, was waiting for such a moment just as much as him.

Haru was, in fact, enjoying quite much the feeling of Rin’s wet clothes against his own, keeping him close and tight, just to feel the water he was somehow wearing run down his own legs. He had just come out of his bathtub, but that was a better experience. Even their mouths were by now dripping, desperate to be closer than they could possibly be, so pouring some of themselves in the other, in one last try to achieve that.

Kissing Rin was far better than any of the fantasies or dreams that pursued him during the last days. He craved for him in a way he couldn’t even believe to be possible, yet he didn't know he wanted Rin _that_ bad till the moment he found his body in his hands.

Rin pushing further into him made them shiver for the sudden realization of how terribly hard they were already. They stopped the kiss just to gasp on each other’s lips and witness their ecstatic looks, as Rin’s hand slid down without too many questions, feeling Haru through his clothes, Haru soon doing the same, the both of them trembling under that touch, willing to kiss, but also to let the other wait for it.

Rin’s decision to stroke Haru more heavily while also thrusting towards the hand holding him made Haru let out a moan he was too busy feeling incredibly good to be embarrassed about. Uncaring about the few traces of reason left, they started moving in each other’s palm, their warm breath mixing between their red faces, foreheads touching, eyes firmly locked onto the other’s.

No matter how slowly they were moving, no matter how they tried their best to resist for a longer time, in probably less than a couple of minutes, with Rin pressing Haru’s hips against his own and Haru’s legs giving up a little as he grabbed the hand holding him to keep it into place, they both held their breath as they came, in a kind of embarrassed attempt not to produce any unnecessary sound.

Rin then finally relaxed against Haru’s body, without moving more than needed to let the wall behind Haru’s back keep them from falling down, while they started painting to regain some air.

They stayed there like that till they calmed down for good.

Only then Rin realized where their hands still were.

“You can… let go of it, now.”

“You are holding mine too,” Haru panted back.

Rin smirked a little, before raising his head just as needed to lightly kiss Haru again.

Haru did the same, meeting his lips for a couple smacks, then poking out the tip of his tongue, which Rin gladly licked, opening his mouth to guide him towards another deep kiss.

Haru, however, stopped him, placing his hands on his chest and tuning a bit to a side. “If I have to do it again, I wanna go to my bedroom.”

“O-ok…”

“But bath first.”

“Ugh, you are hopeless.”

With such an uncaring and relaxed conversation, they headed towards Haru’s favorite room. If that was a dream, waking up already wasn’t worth it.

Their clothes immediately went for a trip into the washing machine for a lot of different reasons, while they spent the following twenty minutes teasing each other to resist till they were out of there. Haru even insisted on drying their hair thoroughly, just to bother Rin even more, yet making the wait even more exciting.

With a towel around their waist to pretend some decency was left in their brains, they jumped up the stairs doing their best not to look as if Christmas happened 3 months earlier, entering Haru’s room as if they were just there to catch up with homework.

“I should have some condoms,” Haru said, as naturally as he could, looking around to recall where he put them exactly.

Rin smirked maliciously. “Looks like someone was getting busy.”

“I did it only a couple times,” was the quiet answer.

Despite his own joke, Rin evidently pouted offended after those words.

“What?” Haru replied, with an equally challenging tone. “Does it bother you, if we use the same box I used with a girl?”

“I didn't say that,” Rin grumbled, tired of waiting, grabbing Haru’s arm and pushing him towards his desk with a kiss. “Plus, I’m kinda curious to know how it feels,” he grinned.

That made Haru startle a bit and blush. “Pervert.”

“You should look at your face, before saying that.”

Rin blocked Haru against his desk, fervently kissing him as Haru tried to tell him to wait. His hands on the wood, at Haru's sides, their crotches grinding together, already hard and swollen from desire, through the towels, Haru's hand fumbling to find the drawer where condoms and lube probably were. Preventing him from doing so was as satisfying as it was teasing for the both of them.

Rin stuck his thigh between Haru's legs, his protesting moan vibrating on his lips as he rubbed against him on purpose. While he was as desperate as him, seeing Haru coming apart and feeling him press his body onto his leg was more fulfilling than he thought.

Finally, Haru managed to turn back, because his hand alone couldn't find what he was looking for. Rin kept kissing his neck and nibbling his earlobe, while he opened the drawer and took its content, and Haru apparently liked it quite a lot since he let him continue and even brought a hand to his head to keep him into place.

They were burning. Desire was consuming them way faster than expected, but they had no intention of rushing things. They were absolutely going to savor every little moment, from their towels inevitably sliding on the floor to Rin guiding Haru to his bed, where he made him lie on his back, kissing him again as soon as they were in a comfortable position.

Haru quietly enjoyed the softness of Rin’s lips till his friend decided to kiss his chin, then his neck again, tickling his collar bone before moving to his chest. While his thumbs were busy playing with Haru’s nipples, his mouth kept trailing its way down his shaky muscles, kissing and licking any little crook. By the time Rin reached his belly button, Haru was so hard he feared he could come with the slightest touch.

He was somehow relieved it didn't happen when Rin indulged on his erection for a second before kissing the tip, but he had to put a hand on his head and stop him with a strained "Rin--" right after, and a glance was enough to let him know that if he wanted to make him cum _right now_ , he could continue, if not, it was wiser to move his attentions to other parts of his body.

Rin was evidently torn for a moment. He decided, however, that it was worth the risk and just licked his whole length in such a way that Haru could only hold tight to the sheets and close his eyes, praying to be able to hold back a little longer.

He couldn't even watch. The sensation and the sound of Rin suckling on him were already far beyond what he could bear. His eyes shut, his body trembling, when Rin started nibbling him all the way down his shaft, he jerked his hips up, both out of too much pleasure and in the hope of making Rin move. Not only it worked, but Rin decided to finish him off with his hand and he could just give up to such an intense feeling, enjoying every little bit of the fluid finally leaving his body, Rin still gently massaging his by now wet and tacky skin.

Still shivering, he opened his eyes, finally looking again at Rin, who seemed almost as exhausted and mesmerized as him for everything that had just happened.

He could not stare for long, anyway, since Rin soon asked for his share of attentions, climbing up to his mouth and kissing him with desire, slowly, fiercely, so intensely that for a second he feared he wanted to eat him alive.

Without letting go of his lips too much, Rin rolled onto his back, forcing Haru to follow and shift on top of him, and he grabbed the back of his neck, to block him there. He then started running his fingers through his hair, hungrily licking Haru's lips, silently inviting him to open his mouth more, to welcome his tongue and to play with it as he wished, a wet exchange that left little space to breathe, their saliva mixing and dripping down their chins.

As if hearing Rin swallowing impatient wasn't a big turn on already, Haru suddenly noticed the provoking way he was rubbing onto his body, sliding his hands down his back, slowly arching upwards, to make every little bit of skin contact count.

He was now slipping his fingers between his butt cheeks, clearly willing to touch each and every centimeter of his body. And he was indeed pushing up towards him.

Haru could feel Rin’s erection stroking him and just the thought, if that intense kiss wasn't too much already, was enough to make him hard again in no time. When Rin noticed, he smiled with a satisfied moan against his lips, but didn’t let him go, entangling him, instead, in his legs and teasing him even more. What he wanted was very clear already.

For a moment, the thought _“Why did Rin decide I must be the one putting it in?”_ crossed Haru’s mind, but he didn't care at all, at this point, and Rin seemed quite content with his choice, judging by the way he was slowly but decisively rubbing against him, making sure most of their by now sweaty bodies, especially their groins, were pressed together.

They should have also wondered _why_ they were even doing such a thing.

And Haru _was_ thinking about it now, but he was also losing his mind, so he decided to take action and leave thoughts to another day.

It was like being drunk. They weren't thinking. They were just going with the flow, doing literally anything they wanted to do.

Haru tried to stare at Rin despite his will to keep kissing. If Rin's goal was to make him want him even more, he definitely succeeded. He wanted him so much that the thought of having to prep him first became frustrating. He was already so turned on he had to distract a bit, at least from such direct physical sensations.

He took the lube next to them, which worked as a good signal to make Rin let go of him, evidently as impatient to skip to the next step. Then he quickly glanced at him, but he immediately understood it was a bad idea, because Rin, right there, in front of him, at his mercy, legs spread and inviting and eyes filled with desire were… really too much to handle. One thing at a time.

Uncapping the lube, he tried to focus on something practical like how much he was supposed to use, or something like that. Rin twitching as soon as he reached his hole made his efforts go to waste. He had to do something, _anything_ , to avoid focusing on… basically anything Rin was doing. Caressing his right thigh, he kept it in place, so that he could at least use it as a support. Trying not to think about what he was about to do, he closed his eyes and kissed Rin's knee as soon as he slid his finger in. Distractions. He needed distractions. Why he thought that kissing Rin's leg was a decent distraction, he didn't know.

Rin was silent, but his breathing was uneven and definitely unsettling. There was no way out of such excitement.

Leaving a trail of kisses up and down Rin's leg, Haru kept moving his finger, either in and out or with gentle circular movements. He had just begun and Rin wasn't able to stay still already.

He didn't know exactly _what_ he touched, at some point, but Rin suddenly moaning made him lose the little control he had left. Climbing up his body, he started kissing his neck to distract himself as he put another finger in. He licked and sucked all the skin he found between Rin’s collarbone and his right ear. It was not nearly enough and, more importantly, he absolutely had to make Rin stop lamenting like that, so he switched to his mouth, but it didn't work very well. Rin was moving in arms, thrusting towards his fingers. It was impossible to tell which of them was the more desperate. At least, he already came once.

“Haru--!”

Rin calling his name like that made him come back to reality. He was focused on kissing him so much he probably got a bit side-tracked, but his partner crying out a suffocated _“Put it in, damn you!_ ” with his eyes squeezed and every fiber of his body trying to hold back was the last drop.

Sitting up just enough to take Rin's legs and open them, he went inside him probably faster and less gently than he should have, but he was cautious enough to stop after Rin’s lament and he let Rin hug him as he recovered enough to relax and breathe more steadily. Only then, Haru pushed in again, careful not to hurt Rin, till he couldn't go any further.

He lifted his head, to look at him and also to silently tell him he was completely inside him. Rin responded with a kiss, then he held him close burying them both in the pillow, as to tell him he could go on.

Sincerely hoping not to come in that very moment, Haru slowly pulled out, bending Rin's legs towards the mattress to gain more space to move, even if he was trapped in his embrace. He had to prepare for a second, before pushing in again. From that moment on, it was just a way up towards ecstasy and they had to make it last the longest possible. Judging by the sound Rin made when he thrust inside him, though, they were lucky if they could last three minutes.

He felt Rin shiver when he slid out again, then cling even more to his body when he went back in. That make pretend slow way to postpone their climax wasn’t going to last for long. Haru terribly wanted to move more, but he didn't know if he could – and a little voice in his head was also telling him it would have been nice for Rin to explicitly ask him again.

Rin probably read his mind, because he made him lift just enough to look into his eyes with a weird angry look and whisper a strangled _“Just move,”_ doing his best to make it sound like an order instead of a cry for more. He hadn't had to say it twice.

Sitting up again, kneeled on the mattress, Haru held onto Rin's legs the best he could. Then, with just a quick glance as a warning, he started thrusting faster, to his body's desire. When he saw Rin's face distorting in what at first looked like pain, he almost worried for a second, but a panting _“More…”_ leaving Rin's lips made him sigh in relief.

What he was seeing in front of him was amazing. The more Rin tried to hold back, the more he was losing control. He was moaning, twitching, holding to the sheets so tight it almost looked like they were about to rip, he was crying out in pleasure, trying to follow his movements. It was amazing how just exchanging looks was enough to communicate.

When their eyes met again, Rin held out his arm and Haru lowered, to let him grab his nap and guide him towards his lips. It was a gentle kiss, this time, way sweeter than the ones they exchanged till now. He kissed him back and suddenly things started to feel different. What at first seemingly began as pure physical attraction and lust now suddenly felt like something… more. Was it just because Rin's romantic side was showing? In any case, that was the best kiss they could have ever asked for and it would have been wonderful, if it could last forever.

However, a wrong move – or a really right one – on Haru's part made Rin arch his back with a loud lament, interrupting the kiss, and Haru found himself both wanting to kiss him more as they just did – but with no such interruptions – and wishing he could make him feel even better than that. The only way to achieve both was to do one first and then the other.

He pushed down Rin's legs again, making his back bend so much he could almost thrust down instead of forward. That seemed to be a good idea, because Rin almost jumped after a few thrusts, quickly hugging him and dragging him down.

“Ha-Haru-- Haru…!”

Rin’s incoherent moans were slowly being replaced by his name. That was too much to bear. He was at his limit and probably even Rin couldn’t last long.

Giving up such a pleasant position, he just hugged Rin as well and it didn't turn out to be a bad idea. As he thrust in, Rin started to follow, pushing up, awkwardly maybe, but there was no time or reason to do it more tactically.

Haru wanted to kiss him, terribly, even just to stop him from making all those sounds. It was too much. Despite being breathless and dizzy from pleasure, he sealed their lips together, suffocating Rin's laments at least a bit. He matched his hungry suckling on his lips to his thrusts, that became even more frantic cause, really, he was about to explode. Rin moaning against his tongue was driving him crazy and was also a sign that he was not the only one about to cum very soon.

“Har--!“

Rin frantically gasped his name one last time. He felt his fingertips sinking into his muscles and he barely realized what was about to happen when, with a strained, loud lament, Rin arched his back below him, relieving himself from the pressure of his orgasm.

He came so hard that, while anchoring his feet on the mattress, he lifted Haru’s whole body, making his erection sink deep into him, and Haru could do nothing but come as well, his whole body shivering as another spasm of pleasure made Rin arch upwards a second time.

The both of them unable to stop completely for a few seconds, Haru kept moving inside Rin, instinctively and pretty much still freeing himself of the fluid now filling the tip of his condom, breathing as heavily as Rin, whose ribcage was now cradling him up and down.

They remained like that, eyes closed, one on top of the other, for quite some minutes, at least till they could breathe evenly again.

Haru felt Rin take another a deep sigh. That somehow calmed him down, but he wasn’t feeling like changing position yet. Being so close to Rin felt good. He was so warm. Why the hell didn’t they do it before? Not… everything they just did. Just… being close.

He finally opened his eyes, still resting on Rin’s chest. How much time had passed? What time was it? Surely late at night. He was kind of hungry.

He was about to wonder what he could have said now, when he noticed a change in the way Rin was breathing. Perplexed, he finally lifted his body, seeing that it was just as it seemed: he fell asleep. That idiot.

Well… they were indeed exhausted, after all. Both physically and emotionally, probably.

He sweetly smiled. Seeing him so calm and content was really a blessing.

While his face was that adorable, though, his lower body – _their_ lower bodies were kind of a mess, instead, so he did his best to clean up at least a bit, trying not to wake Rin up.

Then he finally turned off the lights, climbing on the mattress and startling a bit when he heard him cry out something, but chuckling when he understood he was still sleeping sound and deep.

Taking the sheets, he covered them both, tenderly curving his lips one more time.

“Goodnight, Rin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up next to a bare-naked Rin, the morning after, had to be included in the list of sights he had never seen before.

Haru didn't know how to feel exactly. The previous night almost seemed unreal. Having Rin there, next to him, was relaxing, though. For once, he didn’t have to go to college or to the pool or even to call him, to be with him. It felt… good. And that “good” came with so many questions he preferred to just lay there for a longer while, enjoying the sunlight that was playing with his friend’s soft red hair.

It didn’t take long for Rin to wake up as well, when that same light disturbed his eyes. He slowly opened them with a little lament, taking his time to focus on what was in front of him.

When he did, however, he didn’t even let Haru wish him a good morning and he jumped up like a spring, his eyes wide open in shock and surprise. That made Haru startle as well, but he just let him look around to realize where he was and to let the fact that _no, what happened wasn’t a dream_ sink in. He couldn’t blame him, after all.

After calming down a little, Rin gave out a little sigh, rushing to catch some of the sheets once he noticed he was sitting with his legs quite open. A quick glance at Haru, fortunately still covered up to the hips, and to his eyes calmly looking at him made him blush a little.

Turning away, he mumbled a shy “G-good morning,” to break the silence a bit.

“ ‘morning…” was the equally timid reply he received.

His brain was finally starting to process what happened the day before as a proven fact. Now that the daring mood he was in yesterday was gone, he was feeling really weird. He surely did something crazy. He almost couldn’t believe it, but it was as real as it could get. Even his own body and sore muscles were telling him so.

He scratched the back of his head, still uncomfortable, still unable to look directly at Haru. “S-so… we really… did it.”

“Looks like it,” Haru replied, doing his best to stare at his pillow and that only.

Silence fell onto them another time. That was a lot to swallow, no matter how they equally went for it.

Noticing Rin’s hand on the mattress, not too far from his face, Haru reached it, seeing him flinch. It seemed like a good way to reassure Rin a little. Not that he didn’t need it too.

Caressing his fingers, he held his hand in his own, staring at it as if he’d never seen it before. The perspective was somehow so different. Maybe that was what guided him to kiss Rin’s skin, just because he suddenly felt like doing it, really. There was something so strange and so intense going on between them, all of a sudden, probably the same something that made Rin startle again when he turned to look at him, that made his face turn so red and that finally made him get free of his catch and quickly get up, with just a shaky “I’m taking a bath. You better do the same.”

After they washed away the last traces of what they did, sharing the bathroom for some short, awkward and silent minutes, Haru let Rin choose some clothes from his wardrobe, while he started preparing breakfast downstairs.

“Gou texted me to know if you were still here,” he carefully said, while putting Rin’s plates on the table in his living room. “I guess she took for granted you are.”

“Yeah…,” Rin grumbled, uneasy, checking all his sister’s missed calls from the night before.

They ate their meal in complete silence, next to each other, just the morning light and fresh air coming in from little drafts on the wooden door to the veranda. It was funny how there was so much to talk about and so little they could actually say. They both got hit by quite a huge stone, that couldn’t be put into words so easily. What was going to happen to them, from now on? Was it better to forget and leave it behind? Was it just a crazy night and nothing more? Or was it so much more than they could possibly imagine?

Too many questions and too little answers. Were they destined to remain untold?

“Ugh, it’s freezing, today,” Rin complained, after putting on his shoes and opening the door to go out. His sneakers had yet to dry out. A reminder of his idiocy and other things he wasn’t feeling like thinking about now.

“Take this.” Haru took off his tracksuit jacket, shoving it onto Rin’s chest.

“I don’t need it--”

“Just take it,” Haru insisted, a bit embarrassed. “It rained all night. You’ll take a cold, if you go out like that.”

Despite the sun, the air was pretty chill, in fact.

Rin snorted, flustered, taking the jacket and putting it on, together with all the other clothes – underwear included – that Haru gave him, since they forgot about the laundry. It was pleasantly warm already. It also smelled good. His own clothes were going to smell just the same, once Haru would have given them back to him. He wasn’t going to be able to wear those clothes in peace for the rest of his life.

Since his heart was starting to jump in a weird way again, he decided it was better to leave.

“I’m going now. See you tomorrow.”

“Rin…”

He felt Haru grab his sleeve. When he turned, he could only see he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. They both just looked down, suddenly conscious they couldn’t leave it all behind like that. What were they even supposed to say?

They raised their head at the same time, blushing and looking away again immediately after.

“It… ,” Rin tried, his voice shaking, doing his best to both look at Haru and recall his bravado from the day before. “It felt good.”

That was a very silly thing to start from. At least it was the truth.

Haru blushed at least as much as him, turning to a side, opening his mouth but failing to speak at the first try. “Ho-how good?”

His general uneasiness getting even worse, Rin turned towards the wall as well, bringing a hand to his mouth, in an attempt to maybe hide his burning face behind it. “T… too much.”

“Better than…”

“Yeah,” he rushed to answer. He could hardly believe Haru was asking that for a matter of pride. It sounded more like an honest and curious question to actually compare what they did to their previous experiences with someone of the opposite sex. The following question – that is to say if he was into the same sex, after all, or just into a random thing with Haru – was way too complicated, in this very moment.

“Same for me.”

Haru’s trembling reply made Rin clench his fists even more.

“O-ok,” he stuttered.

He could swear you would have seen steam coming out of their skin, if only the temperature was colder. They were blown away by a storm of feelings and questions, not to say they were possibly equally scared to death. They yearned to know where all those events were supposed to bring them, yet they were too terrified to know. Was it a casual thing? Was it something they had never noticed before? Was it something that was bound to disappear? Or to stay? The embarrassed silence between them, together with the unwillingness to part ways, told them they wanted an answer as if their life depended on it. In a sense, it really did.

Only that gave Rin some strength to surrender a little to that strange situation, finally relaxing his shoulders and trying to see what was in for them.

“Are you… in love with me?”

The way he referred to the old chat they had about being or not in love with their ex-girlfriends was obvious enough.

Haru flinched a little, in front of such a direct question, but he could only look at him and then down again, before outing a sincere “I… have no clue.”

At least they could agree on that.

“But…” he went on, shrugging and smiling a little. “If what has been going on between us till now means to be in love, it's a nice feeling.”

Rin’s face turned absurdly red another time, while he stared at Haru with his eyes and mouth opened in funny disbelief. The fact that Haru’s clever answer almost made completely sense was kind of pissing him off very much, somehow. That interpretation was just too cool. He was supposed to be the romantic one, dammit.

His heart was hammering on his chest like crazy and Haru was timidly smiling at him, surely in an attempt to assure him – or maybe them both – that everything was ok. He tried to stand it with all his might, but lately looking at him in the eyes was a very difficult challenge.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he grumbled, covering his friend’s eyes with a hand.

Haru didn’t even protest for that gesture. They just stayed there like that for a while, as if being in contact again, even in such silly way, was all they were waiting for.

Rin stared at his hand still blocking Haru’s view, then at something a little below. He really couldn’t resist such a mood anymore. Hesitatingly getting closer, he placed a timid kiss on Haru’s lips. Kissing him felt definitely too good to be true.

Haru kissed him back with the same uncertainty, at first. Then, when Rin moved his hand, they brushed their lips together staring into the other’s eyes, before closing them to exchange a kiss more worthy of such a name.

When they separated, they looked even more flustered and confused than before, but that didn’t stop Haru from muttering an embarrassed “We could… do it again, anyway.”

“UH?!” Rin exclaimed, his skin flaming red one more time. “Perv,” he replied, however, after a second of silence. “And I guess so.”

What was the point in trying not to be as shameless as they had already been? In just a few hours they saw and did everything they could, they gave the other their most embarrassing desires on a silver plate and they even satisfied them. Suppressing and keeping them a secret was a really dumb thing to do, especially after all that. It was a rather relieving feeling… and a very weird and unexpected level up in their relationship. The sudden realization they had absolutely nothing to lose – and quite a lot to gain – made them feel surprisingly at ease.

Rin promptly took advantage of that sensation to kiss Haru again and Haru circled his shoulders and neck with his arms, while kissing him back just as much.

“I should really go now,” Rin whispered, after some seconds, hoping his body and soul were strong enough to let Haru go.

Haru kind of pushed him away probably for the same reason, bringing a hand to his own mouth and scorching hot cheeks. “Mh.”

“S-see ya,” was everything Rin managed to say, running home in that not-so-chilly-anymore weekend morning.

***

Being able to stay apart for a little more than 24h helped them to dilute their emotions a bit, but when they met the following Sunday at the pool with all their friends, more than someone was perplexed by the little awkward smile Rin greeted Haru with and the evident uneasiness in Haru’s response.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Rei asked, raising an eyebrow, after his friends chose two opposite benches to get changed, something quite unusual.

“W-we got drunk,” was the first excuse Rin could come up with, feeling his face getting red, but thanking the fact he could hide in his T-shirt for at least a couple seconds.

“You were embarrassing,” Haru promptly talked back, grateful for such a believable topic.

“Look who’s talking!” Rin shouted, getting even redder.

It was funny how they could say the truth without letting no one else know.

“Eeeeh? What did you do? What did you do?” Nagisa was now jumping up and down, clinging to Rin’s shoulders.

The redhead snorted. “I don’t even wanna recall it.”

“Wow. Now I kind of wanna know for real,” Makoto commented, amused.

Haru reinforced the message with a “He was wasted,” making Rin protest even more loudly.

“Why were you even drinking so much together?” Sousuke asked, though, still confused by such an unusual behavior.

Rin shrugged, putting on his goggles. “Oh, we got dumped.”

A huge _“WHAT?!”_ resounded all over the room.

“Oi, it happens,” Rin grumbled, eternally thanking the fact that no one knew when that really happened. Not being able to meet their friends as often as before wasn’t completely bad.

Makoto was now complaining with Haru because he should have told him. They were both seriously about to laugh.

“Well, I hope you two had fun, despite it,” Sousuke sighed, lazily patting his best friend’s head, before heading out.

Rin glared at him, but then looked away, while he mumbled that yes, they had fun.

Haru, instead, promptly ran to the pool, under Makoto’s perplexed eyes.

That training session was a mess, both because they were still a bit sore here and there and because they were terrified someone might somehow guess what had really happened, though it was more than impossible, considering they supposedly had a girlfriend till that very weekend.

After a while, Rin dragged Haru away with the excuse they had to race each other, just to put some distance between himself and any chance someone could read his or Haru’s thoughts. A pretty dumb thing to do, since he spent the rest of the time finding focusing on Haru during a race really frustrating. The sloppy way Haru was swimming could tell him the feeling was mutual, at least.

In the end, he purposely started to tease Haru for being too slow and they managed to swim some good laps. Challenges always won over anything, when Haru was involved.

Yet _god_ , why was he now recalling how he provoked Haru the other day?!

The sudden thought was so vivid he had to stop because he choked on some water. Haru luckily didn’t notice and went on with his pacific swimming. He just observed him for a few seconds, before reaching the pool edge, where he leaned, panting. He needed a break.

Actually, maybe stopping was a bad idea.

His brain probably punched a neuron or two, because it was now sending him weird links between the water he was in and how wet his clothes were when he kissed Haru for the first time. Instinctively looking at Haru and his slender body now making a turn in the lane next to his was another bad move. He didn’t need to remember everything _now_ and most of all he surely didn’t need to be reminded of what was _between his legs_. That wasn’t funny at all.

“Rin, we are going home! What are you two idiots gonna do?!” Sousuke shouted, going out of the water for good together with their friends, the only ones left there that day.

“I… I’m gonna stay here for another thirty minutes!” Rin replied, crossing his arms on the pool edge to be able to face the wall. It felt safer.

“No more than that! I have to close this place,” Sasabe joked. “I will wait for you at the reception. Tell Haru to get out of there.”

The person concerned heard absolutely nothing of that and was now just floating on the surface to his heart’s content, on the other side of the pool.

“Y-yeah…”

Waving at Nagisa and Makoto, who disappeared behind the door, Rin sighed deeply, getting rid of his cap and goggles. Finding himself in that state alone with Haru was not his best plan, but he couldn’t leave the water looking like that. He was forced to wait for it to pass, wasn’t he?

Damn.

“Oi, Rin.”

“Uh?!”

Startling, Rin suddenly noticed Haru resurfacing in the lane he was in, luckily far enough not to see a thing. Despite that, he stuck his body to the wall as much as he could, just to be sure.

“Aren’t we going home?” Haru innocently asked. “What are you still doing--”

“I'm here ‘cause--!” Rin interrupted him, panicking. “W-whatever!”

And he blushed, looking away.

Haru blinked confused, then he frowned, suspicious. “Don't tell me you stayed behind to be with—”

“Of course not!” Rin shouted, blushing even more.

Haru reached him, taking off the cap and shaking his head.

They stayed In silence, side by side, for a while.

It surely was awkward.

Trying to understand if Haru was just chilling, Rin looked at him, just to see he was doing the same, also with a big question mark on his face. Why the hell did he find his being still there so suspicious?!

“Don’t stare at me!” he exclaimed, splashing his friend with some water.

“Oi!”

Maybe it was because he was accidentally horny already, but that drop sliding down Haru’s lips and chin, or the other one on his collarbone were inexplicably _really hot_.

“I-I’m just…”

He was completely distracted now. He also wanted to kiss Haru so bad he felt stupid.

Haru probably saw he was intensely staring at his lips, because he didn’t look surprised when he got closer, rather he grabbed his waist, ready to hug him.

When he did so, however, their groins inevitably came into contact and while one of them needed just half a second to understand what was going on under the water surface, the other screamed and jumped back, suddenly remembering where he was and why.

“That's why I told you not to get closer, idiot!!” Rin shouted, blushing like crazy.

Haru turned red too, pouting. “You didn’t tell me, actually!”

“Well, I--!” Rin looked away, completely flustered. “Just get out of here!!”

None of them moved, though. It was clear they were both wondering what they should have done in such a situation. Doing anything right there right now was out of question for too many reasons. Waiting for Rin’s problem to pass was also a no, since Haru’s closeness just made his state worse.

They stood in front of each other for what felt like eternity.

Then Rin decided to sacrifice one more drop of his pride and dignity with a trembling “Y-your place,” giving up to the only thing he wanted to do in that moment. He just had to wait a little more.

His face reddened even more when he saw Haru nodding in complete embarrassment, but he pushed him underwater, ordering him not to follow him to the showers. He had to take care of himself, after all, if he wanted to get out of the swim club.

They did their best to act nonchalantly while heading towards Haru’s house, but walking through the door made them feel as if a ton of expectations fell on their heads. Were they supposed to act as freely as they did the first time? Was it shameful to get at it immediately, as if they were two sex maniacs with nothing but a friends-with-benefits thing going on between them? They surely wanted to do it so bad they were surprised they weren’t hard already, but what kept them cool was exactly the long list of questions that crossed the doorstep together with them.

After something like a minute, they were still there, with their shoes on and the bag on their shoulders.

Noticing he was holding the strap as if it was his lifesaver, Haru let go of it, remembering to at least take off his shoes and act as the house owner or something.

“Y-you want to…” he muttered, staring at nothing but the floor. He didn’t even know how to complete the sentence.

Rin scratched his head, embarrassed. “I…”

He fell silent again. Now that the initial excitement he felt at the pool was gone, he wasn’t so sure about what he wanted anymore.

“Sh-should we…” He stopped, deciding then to at least properly enter the house, leaving his shoes in the entryway.

Now that one more step was done into the house and towards Haru – that was a progress – he just looked at him, confused. There was another question pushing to get out of his mouth. It felt really stupid, asking such a thing after just one random night of sex, but his brain kept tormenting him nonstop, willing to know what he wanted exactly from Haru.

“What… should we do?” he asked, in the end, clenching his fists while observing the wooden floor under his feet. Realizing his question wasn’t very clear, he timidly glanced at Haru, adding a wobbly “I-I mean… about…”.

He couldn’t go on, but Haru blushing and looking away made him understand the message went through.

Dating each other felt so tempting they were ashamed of themselves for not having realized it sooner. Thinking about what happened with their girlfriends, they were probably in a relationship since a long time before. Now the only question was if that was the right thing to do or just the spur of the moment. No one was rushing them. They could have quietly gone on with just some occasional sex, but only after their first time they were so in need of an answer about their feelings for each other that even a purely physical relationship felt wrong without one. There was quite some history between them. The simple fact they had sex meant saying goodbye to their long-term friendship for good already. Were they about to throw it in a trashcan or maybe to find a whole new meaning for it?

Rin turned a bit surprised when he felt Haru lightly grabbing his shirt.

Haru just hid his face onto his shoulder, with a feeble sigh. He didn’t know if that could help him to think better, but right now he really needed to stay there like that.

Rin didn’t know how to reply to that gesture exactly. Was he supposed to hug him? Having him there was already comforting enough. Also warm enough.

Being so close to Rin was nice. That was everything Haru could think of, while letting his friend’s heartbeat and breath calm him down. He couldn’t explain the way he felt when he was with him. The calm and safety that only being with a very close friend could give him, the certainty that nothing he could do or say were going to sound wrong or do any kind of damage to Rin, just because they knew each other very well, or again the happiness and all the fun that hanging out with such an hopeless idiot had always brought to him. He really hoped Rin felt the same way. Rather, he was pretty sure he did.

No matter the situation, no matter if they were completely naked on his bed or just having a meal or a race or anything side by side anywhere else, at the end of the day, what mattered was spending his time with Rin. Most of it, possibly. There had to be some kind of meaning to all that.

“Maybe… we should just do it, then,” he whispered, nuzzling more against his friend’s body.

At those words, Rin startled and blushed with a noisy “YOU DAMN PERVERT!!”.

Haru quickly raised his head. “I didn’t mean--!” Then he turned, getting red as well. “I didn’t mean… _that_.”

“O-oh…” Rin muttered, realizing that the main topic was still whether they should date or not. “F-figures.”

Finally knowing Haru agreed on that felt unbelievably relieving. He wondered for so long if he was ever in love with that girl or if he could ever find the love of his life, just to find out that maybe what he was looking for was simpler and more within reach than he thought.

“Idiot,” he whispered, not really knowing if he was saying that to Haru or to himself.

His heart was now beating fast, but… quite happily, he had to say. It was a familiar sensation, after all. The last time he came back from Australia, that was more or less the way he felt, when he saw Haru again. In the meantime, he was waiting for who knows what kind of feeling towards someone else, convinced he felt nothing more than kind affection just because they didn’t know each other enough yet. To hell all his babbling about _admiration_.

Amused by finding his feelings suddenly so much clearer, he smirked. “They knew it better than we did.”

Haru smiled as well. “Should we thank them?”

“If you want to get killed, yes.”

“Right.”

Haru finally brought his hands to Rin’s back, gently embracing him.

Rin did the same, keeping him close and breathing in the faint smell of chlorine on his skin and clothes. Turning a little bit, he timidly kissed his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, bringing Haru to raise his head to look at him. They were getting lost into each other’s eyes. Was it just the mood or…

“Haru, I…” he bumped heads with him. He terribly wanted to kiss him, right now.

“Rin…” Haru grabbed his hips, then his lower back, pulling him closer. “You are hard.”

That made Rin startle and blush, his nice, romantic mood crumbling a little bit. “I-I know, you idiot!” The truth was that he realized it just now and he just squeezed Haru in his arms, to prevent him from staring at his embarrassed face. “You too, by the way.”

“Shut up.”

They kept hugging like that, unsure about what to do now. They were still wondering if they were supposed to think about it better, but their bodies were better thinkers than their brains.

Rin made a little step forward, which made Haru raise his head towards him. They really couldn’t wait anymore.

Their lips found each other as Haru’s back bumped against the wall, his hands looking for an opening to Rin’s muscular shoulders under his shirt, Rin’s ones sliding towards his butt and then his thighs, one of which he lifted to better slip his own leg against his groin.

Rubbing their crotches together, they moaned out of pleasure on each other’s lips.

Entwined in such a passionate kiss, Haru circled Rin’s neck with his arms, giving him little advice before jumping up with his free leg. Rin promptly grabbed that too, pushing further into Haru while he clung with his whole body to him.

Enjoying their erections rubbing through their clothes, they did their best to prevent that kiss from stopping, their tongues desperately looking for each other. They were aware they had to move from there, to go on, but it was hard to let such an amazing kiss stop.

However, Haru managed to let go of Rin’s neck, fumbling to find the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up. He was craving contact. More than that. Way more than that. Clothes were in the way.

Even Rin let him go, distancing from him just enough to get rid of his shirt. Haru pushed him away from the wall and towards the stairs, shivering when Rin’s hands indulged on his abdomen and waist, but raising his arms to let him take off his shirt as well. By now there was no way they could get to his room with their clothes still on.

Chuckling because of that same thought, Rin sat for a second in the middle of the staircase he was climbing backwards and Haru grabbed the hem of his trousers and underwear, pulling them both down while kissing him deeper. Right after kicking them away, Rin fumbled towards Haru’s remaining clothes, avidly looking for his tongue again as he made them slide down Haru’s hips. After helping Rin to stand again, Haru freed his own legs of his joggers and briefs, then, hand in hand, still glued together, they managed to get into the bedroom.

“Hurry up,” Rin panted, letting Haru climb on the bed and grabbing the condom he brought with him together with the lube. “I don’t think I can afford many foreplays, today.” He was so turned on he was basically at his limit already.

“Don’t worry,” Haru replied, watching Rin putting on the condom for him. “I agree with you.”

Then he uncapped the lube, pulling apart Rin’s knees and starting to prepare him. Rin gladly helped by spreading his legs a little more.

Feeling him twitch around his slimy fingers, Haru did his best not to focus on Rin’s erection, now almost lying on his stomach, because he _really_ wanted to touch it, honestly, and to feel the soft skin underneath in his palm, but he also wanted to be sure Rin could last at least as long as him and he was looking kind of desperate, right now.

“Does it… really feel that good?” he timidly asked, hearing Rin moan while he was massaging him. He was taking his time to explore a little. Apparently, certain spots and movements were better than others and he had to learn which ones. “You’ll have to… let me try too, if it feels so nice.”

He was conscious he asked something very embarrassing, but if it was Rin, he didn’t mind putting anything on display, be it his emotions or his body. By now, there really wasn’t anything more to hide.

Rin chuckled, amused, despite barely resisting his excitement. “You wish-- Ah!”

Haru pouted, offended, but he enjoyed his casual, little revenge, when he saw Rin cling to the sheets and cry out in pleasure. Was that even a revenge?

“I didn’t think you’d want _me_ to put it in, when _you_ assaulted me like that the other day,” he admitted, opening him up a little more.

Rin, who in the meanwhile found his reactions embarrassing enough to put an arm on his own face, grinned a little bit. “I improvised. And… I had no plans to begin with.”

“Pervert.”

“The one who’s begging me to do him says,” was the provoking reply.

“I’m not begging you!”

“I’ll be happy to oblige you, but…” Saying that, Rin held out an arm towards his partner, closing his eyes with a little lament. “Only if you hurry, damn you. I’m having it hard here.”

Haru blinked surprised, realizing how much Rin was actually waiting for him. That made him turn even harder.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled out his fingers, leaning towards Rin’s hand and letting him drag him down while muttering a _“Who’s begging now?”_ that Rin didn’t seem to hear very well, as he pulled him into a slow and demanding kiss.

With only his own hand and Rin’s hips helping him to find his way in, Haru easily slid into Rin, feeling him hold his breath for a few seconds. He wanted to enjoy his warmness and his softness for a little while, but Rin hugged him tight, a feeble cry to ask him to give him more.

If he started moving, they were probably going to last just a few minutes, considering their current state. He didn’t want it to finish so soon. Once they were done, what was going to happen? Rin would go home after they did what they had to do, they would meet at school or at the pool and he would feel as if nothing happened. They would occasionally meet for a date or some sex now and then and that was it? Why was he now afraid of living another empty experience, more plain normality? Just as it was with his girlfriend.

“Oi, Haru.” Rin let go of him to be able to look at his face. “Are you ok?”

Haru observed him, without a word. He looked worried, now, and also a little impatient.

“O-oi, say something.”

Rin’s face in front of him was now getting red and embarrassed and he was feeling something funny in his stomach, a mix of wanting to laugh and something hot and sweet he couldn’t properly explain. He could wake up next to Rin the day after, he could enjoy his flustered face or maybe he could be the one Rin would laugh of. He could spend his time with him, as much time as he wanted, without feeling as if it was too much, without thinking it was weird to crave for a friend’s company so much, without having to wait to see his face every day.

“Are you still there? You are scaring me.”

Rin planted his hand on his forehead, bluntly at first, as to break the tension, but then he let it slide on his cheek, asking what was wrong with one look, while his fingers were caressing his hair.

Haru felt his heart tighten, at that touch. Why was he so unbearably happy to be there with him? He had always been afraid to date someone, but Rin wasn’t going to be just his date. He was his best friend, he was someone he could never get tired of, someone he knew like the palm of his hand, someone he shared light and darkness with. What they were doing now was maybe destined to become normality, but it was going to be the best normality he could ask for.

“C-can I…” he muttered, suddenly overwhelmed by his own emotions. “Can I kiss you?”

“W-why are you asking such a thing, now?” Rin babbled, doing his best to keep looking at him.

“I-I just…”

Haru couldn’t take it anymore. His heart was going to burst so much he almost considered crying before Rin, for once.

Shutting his eyes, he touched his friend’s forehead with his own.

“Ha-Haru…”

He could feel Rin caressing his head, carefully, tenderly, before embracing him again, keeping him close and safe. He could feel his mouth coming closer, hesitant, a bit fearful, despite all the kisses they exchanged already, as if this one was going to be completely different.

He lifted his head just to be able to look at him once more. His eyes were looking at him with the same amount of a feeling they took too long to recognize, the same that made him hold out his hand to him before that memorable relay, that made Rin tell him how much he was important to him on a double bed in a foreign country, that made him scold Rin for a stupid misunderstanding, the same that brought them where they were now, always so strong, always together.

Rin raised his head with a little gasp, telling him he couldn’t bear that gap between them anymore. Haru leaned down just enough to brush against his lips for a second, almost afraid of the intense feeling that was about to cause, of their hearts almost splitting in two. What if opening them for good was the last thing left to do, after all those years spent wondering why they couldn’t live without one another?

He could feel that same fear in Rin, but they reached for each other’s lips again, then again, a little more every time, till Rin embraced him tightly, circling him with his arms and legs, dragging him down into a deep and longing kiss, while Haru started moving inside him anew.

It felt more than amazing. The sound of his bed creaking, his skin hitting Rin’s, as he pushed into him faster and faster, Rin’s moans begging him, through their lips tightly sealed together, his sudden desire to give him even more, reaching for his erection between them and stroking it as rapidly as he was trying to become one with him, in what wasn’t simple sex anymore, but a desperate way to expose how damn much they cared for the other.

Rin sunk his nails into Haru’s skin, as even kissing soon became a hindrance, just to gasp his name or incoherent laments till he cried out loud when Haru embraced him with all his strength, digging deeper into him. The both of them desperately rushing towards their orgasm, they did their best to synch their movements, enjoying the satisfying sensation building up in their lower bodies, till the last frantic couple of pushes and strokes, as they both climaxed so hard and intensely everything around them went blank.

Almost to be sure they were still there together, they looked at each other when Haru raised his head, to observe their crimson and sweaty faces distorted by a pleasant feeling of want, both of them moaning and twitching some more as they were still coming inside a condom or a closed fist, before slumping on the bed, one onto the other, exhausted and out of breath.

“Next time… uff… you top,” Haru panted, his face sunk into the pillow, next to Rin’s head.

Rin laughed amused, stroking his hair and making him roll on a side, to be able to do the same. As they looked at each other, however, his big smile turned into a shaky pout and his eyes filled with tears, which he hid curling against Haru, that could just look at him really confused.

“O-oi--”

“Shut up!! I’m just excessively happy for some reason!!” was the sobby reply.

Haru couldn’t hold back from chuckling, softened by Rin’s funny confusion in front of that avalanche of feelings. He could understand him completely.

“Hug me, I’m cold,” Rin ordered, clinging even more to him.

“Uh… sure,” Haru replied, raising his free arm and doing as asked, though suddenly remembering the position he was in. “But my other hand is a mess and I’m still holding your--”

“DON’T SAY SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS!!”

Rin sat up with a steaming red face and a very upset expression, with Haru sighing resigned and looking for some tissues while they were going back to their usual selves.

If their relationship was bound to go on like that, they couldn’t complain at all.

***

Some time passed, their new way of being together got tested out – rigorously in secret – and pretty much approved by both parts, their friends didn’t know, their ex’s probably did – or at least they were sure of it in any case, judging by their angry yet by now resigned glares. Everything in the standard, basically.

“Haru, what happened to your back?”

That apparently normal question made the person concerned jump into place, when Makoto asked him that while watching him go out of the pool, during another training weekend with their friends. He spotted him dubiously staring at his skin more than once, in the last period, but he faked nothing, hoping he could forget.

With the corner of his eye, he saw and heard Rin interrupting whatever he was saying to Sousuke a few steps away, to instantly turn towards them, his eyebrows snapped together, his eyes and his red face emitting panic. It would have been funny, if that idiot’s nails weren’t the source of all the red scratches on his skin. Despite the fact they more than gladly switched once in a while, Rin enjoyed letting him do all the work a bit too much and the results, in his case, were quite visible. And also quite fresh, this very day.

Sweating cold while his heart started racing, he did his best not to look at his partner. “I… I don’t know. M-maybe that stray cat I told you about?”

At least, the new fluffy guest at his house wasn’t a lie.

“Mmmmmmhhhh…” Nagisa mumbled, coming closer with Rei as he examined his back too. “It must really like you.”

And while Haru liked to think Nagisa was sincerely talking about a cat, he also knew that no one in that room was going to be fooled. Panicking as much as Rin – who was being stared at by a really perplexed Sousuke – he looked at all his friends till the pressure was so much he didn’t know who felt worse between him and Rin.

“I-I…” he muttered, blushing, pouting, turning to a side and conscious that Rin was about to die of embarrassment.

All their friends were intensely looking forward to his answer, their eyes firmly pointed at him. There was only one thing he could say.

“I… found a new girlfriend.”

 _“THE HELL YOU DID!!!!!”_ Rin shouted, his face on fire, as he kicked his butt into the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how all their friends understood their were dating. I pity Rin a little. LOL  
> Well, I hope you liked it!! XD I had fun writing this one!! XD  
> Thanks for reading!!! ~♥

**Author's Note:**

> When I first thought of this fanfiction, it was a sweet and pure story. I couldn't imagine it was about to become like this. XD  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you'll enjoy the second one even more. ~♥


End file.
